


Daddy's Girl

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy's Boy [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rope Bondage, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison sees Scott and Stiles in the bathroom. She hears them too. And then she can't stop thinking about all the things Stiles was crooning into Scott's ear, about taking it so well for his daddy. And she wants. </p><p>Please read all tags and warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have Allison starting her training! 
> 
> As always, dedicated to [Kinkyfics](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/) (and I am still **not** Kinckyfics' author!)
> 
> Please tell me if you think I should tag something else! I'm more then happy to, I tried to tag basically everything, but that doesn't mean I succeeded.
> 
> This is still constantly and perpetually shameless smut.

Allison knows what Scott’s well fucked face looks like — they may have broken up, but it wasn’t because of incompatibilities in bed. So seeing him wear the look while limping, limping, out of a bathroom was odd. What was even more odd was that Stiles followed him. He gave Allison finger guns and a wink as he went by.

Which, well, that is fairly normal behavior for Stiles.

She decides it must be something else and forgets about it, until the next time she sees them brushing too close to each other and Scott’s eyes going dark with something Stiles has said. And, okay, she’s really curious. 

So she follows them, one day, sees them go into the bathroom together and waits outside. She pushes it open just a crack after ten minutes and sees Stiles fucking into Scott’s throat. The noise that she could hear behind the door defines itself into sentences that Stiles is crooning at Scott. Talking about what a good pup he is, taking cock so well and won’t his daddy be pleased with him. 

She’s frozen for a long moment, before she panics and sprints away. She makes it to the lunch table to think about it and realizes that she’s wet. 

It takes another few days of her thinking about it, and having to buy new batteries for her vibrator, that she finally confronts Stiles. 

“I saw you.” They’re in the library, theoretically each doing their own individual research for a history paper, but Allison can’t focus, not when the only other person at her table is Stiles.

He traces long fingers down the book he’s reading and smirks at her, “I know.” 

She hesitates over what to say next, her practice speech had involved him having not known, and before she formulates something new he’s speaking again.

“Did it make you wet?” He’s using the voice she heard in the bathroom, it’s not a tone she’s used to hearing from him but she’s apparently already been conditioned for it and she shifts, awkwardly, regretting the fact that she’s wearing a light skirt and not jeans.

He seems to take that as confirmation and leans forwards, his fingers spread out temptingly on the table. “It did. Your little cunt was dripping with it. Leaving wet marks in every classroom. Which of us did you imagine you were, when you fucked your fingers up into yourself when you got home?” 

She bites her lips and tries to keep her hips from twitching. She wants to rub her thighs together, to get some kind of stimulation. On a shaky breath she admits, “Scott.” 

He licks his lower lip, “And who did you want to be on your knees for, Allison?” 

She blinks, somehow surprised by the question, and shifts, uncomfortable, “You.” 

Stiles chuckles and reaches out to run teasing fingers over the top of her hand, “Don’t lie to me, Ally. You can be on your knees for me, and I’ll probably end up on mine for you, but I’m not who you were thinking about as you gushed around your fingers.” 

Allison shakes her head, eyes downcast, and refuses to answer. 

He taps a finger against the top of her hand and guesses, “Not Scott. Hm, no. You’d admit that. One of our professors perhaps. No…Ah, Scott’s dad. I was talking about him at the time.” 

Her eyes stay down so she misses the mischievous smirk that stretches Stiles’ face, “Ah, not Scott’s dad.” He leans back in his chair as her eyes jerk up to meet his, “Your dad.” 

Her face flushes hot, embarrassed, and she refuses to admit it’s true, though Stiles obviously doesn’t need her to. 

But his amusement fades at how uncomfortable she is and he immediately scoots forward and grabs her hand, “Hey, hey, Ally, it’s okay. I don’t — we can just mess around. I won’t say anything I swear.” 

She takes a deep breath, hand curling around his, and feels both very very brave and very afraid as she says, in a soft voice, “I might not mind you talking about it.”

___

She’s not entirely sure how Stiles managed to get them both bathroom passes, but they have them and they exit the library together. He spends the entire walk asking what she added in her fantasy, and when he finds out he’s completely unsurprised, only making sure to insist that if he does something she doesn’t like all she has to say is red and it’ll all stop.

Allison didn’t even realize she was nervous until his words calm her down. 

Which is good, because he’s not gentle once they get into the bathroom. Which, well, she asked for it and it’s what she wants, but if her nerves had still been there it would’ve been terrible.

Her face is pressed against the mirror, it’s cold on her cheek, especially compared to how hot Stiles’ hand feels on her other cheek, holding her there deceptively easily. The sink is an almost painful line across the top of her hips, but it’s so good as Stiles’ flips her skirt up and starts to rub against her clit through her white panties. 

“Jesus. You’re so fucking wet.” She tries to push back against him but she has no leverage, so she’s forced to just take it, panting mist on the mirror as he rubs at where she’s dripping. 

“God, you’re wet just thinking about him aren’t you? Your little cunt gushing, thinking about his cock in your mouth. Such a little slut.” He finally slips one of his long fingers into her, and it feels so good, but not enough. 

“Stiles, please.” 

“You’re willing to do anything I say, aren’t you, like a little whore just starting out. And you would be a whore if you could, wouldn’t you? But what do you think your daddy would think, seeing you moaning like a slut just because I put one finger in you? Bent over and presenting your cunt like a bitch in heat, too hungry for it to even get naked.”

He’s fucking his finger into her, and it’s still not enough, but he continues to do it slowly and stay silent and she realizes he wants a response. She tries to meet his eyes over his shoulder before managing one, clearly able to visualize her dad’s disapproval as he stands over Stiles’s shoulder. “He’d be ashamed of me. Tell me what a slut I was.”

He hums and rewards her with another finger. “And you are a slut, aren’t you? I bet I could drag you out of here and lay you over any professor’s desk and you’d still be moaning for it. Begging anyone to fuck into your wet little hole, not even caring who it was. Entire classes would fuck into you and you’d still be begging for your daddy’s cock. Even when you’d be all fucked out, just a loose hole for them to use, too sensitive to come any more. You’d come again if it was your daddy wouldn’t you?” 

Allison moans, low and dirty, and she can start to feel her orgasm building, slowly with each rub of his thumb over her throbbing clit and clench of her around his fingers. “Daddy wouldn’t want to fuck me though, not when I’d been so used.”

His other hand reaches around to firmly squeeze a breast, “What would your daddy do, if he saw you like that? How would he punish you, sweetheart?” 

She’s panting now, breath spreading over the mirror to fast to clear away, “He’d spank me.”

His hand leaves her breast and travels over her body to her ass, where it rubs her flesh through her panties, tucking her skirt up more securely. “Yeah he would. He’d spank you until you couldn’t sit, couldn’t think of taking anyone’s cock. Until your ass was red and hot. You’d be stretched over his lap and dripping by the end of it, wouldn’t you baby girl? But he’s a good daddy, isn’t he? So he’d know what little whores need, and after he’d spanked you, he’d finger fuck you. Two of his thick fingers sliding inside you and making you come, but you’d still be begging for his cock like the little slut you are.” 

Her dad has never spanked her, but she can imagine it, can imagine his thick fingers fucking into her, wedding band getting sloppy with her come. And she is about to come, when Stiles suddenly pulls back, his hand leaving her cunt with a wet noise that makes her cheeks burn before coming down hard on her ass.

She jerks from the shock, unable to help herself, and somehow bumps just right against the sink, cool porcelain hard against her clit, and she comes. He spanks her through it. And at first it doesn’t hurt, but the more he does it the more it starts to pulse in hot painful waves. But it feels good, too. She feels too hot, tight in her skin, like a rubber band that’s stretched to far, and with one last hit she’s coming again, humping the air slightly. 

It takes a few minutes to collect herself, but when she does she straightens, turns around and drops to her knees. Her skirt is still tucked up so her ass is hot against her heels and it feels so good she wiggles into it slightly, hands quickly undoing Stiles’ zipper and pulling him out. He’s longer then she thought he’d be, and very well trimmed, and he feels so good in her hot mouth. 

She sucks on his head for just a moment, eyes rolling up to meet his as his hand comes up to pet her hair. Her ass pulses, and she wiggles it against her heels again, delighted at the flare of pleasure-pain it causes, moaning around his cock as she sinks until he’s completely buried in her throat. 

He pets her hair through the entire time, only jerking, rough, when he comes, pulsing down her throat. And then he goes back to petting her, gentle, as he helps her to her feet, lets her lean against the wall and fingers her lazily, and grins. “Your daddy has to want you. Or he will. I have a plan. You up to the challenge, sweetheart?” And she smiles, soft, and nods, willing to do whatever he wants. Especially if it’ll get her her daddy. 

___

It takes a week to finalize the plans, and Stiles does have to talk her into it again. He does cheat, makes her agree to it when she’s still sex stupid after he’s eaten her out for a full two hours. But by the time she starts to come back down he’s already tied her up. 

When she protests, hesitantly, he rolls his eyes and drops a kiss on the top of her head, “You said he’s working, right? Relax. This is about the video. If you decide you really don’t want to after the fact you can just destroy it or something. Nothing’s going to happen that you haven’t told me you want to happen.” 

She considers telling him how comforting that is not, since the list of what she’d told him she’s fantasized about it long and sordid, but she does want it and he’s been nothing but good to her. So she nods her acceptance as he fits the blindfold over her eyes.

Stiles has her hands bound up between her breasts, elbows tight to her sides with a series of intricate knots. Her chest is down and her ass is up, her head tilted to the side. Her legs are spread with another series of rope and knots, though each of these ropes lead to one of the posts of her parent’s canopy bed. She’s still wearing some of her clothes, her skirt is rucked up, high to show her glistening pussy, thigh high stockings making her look less dressed somehow.

She can hear him moving around, presumably fixing the angle of the video camera he has set up, making sure it’s recording right.

The sounds stop, and she can’t hear where he is, when suddenly there’s wet warmth licking over the lips of her cunt. She cries out and tries to push back, but is unable to do so.

He pulls back abruptly, hand smoothing her skirt back down, “Uh uh uh, little slut. No noise unless you’re telling me what your daddy would do to you. One slap for every noise you make. I’ll be counting.” 

His mouth is back on her without another word, and it’s not the best angle, which is to say that he’s not touching her clit at all, just languidly licking at her folds. And she tries, she does, not to make any noise, but it’s hard. Especially when he fucks two fingers into her grasping cunt without any warning. Or when he finally rubs his thumb over her clit. He teases her for over an hour. Pulling back just before she’s about to come. Until she’s finally willing to start talking.

“My daddy wouldn’t tease me like this.” Is what she starts with, breath shuddering out of her. 

“Oh, what would he do instead to punish his little whore?” He pulls his fingers out and slaps her cunt once. 

She moans and arches slightly, breath catching. “He’d spank me, spank me red and raw, then use me. Fuck into me, hard, chasing his own pleasure ‘cuz he’d know I’d get it just from his cock in me.” 

Stiles’ chuckles and then she can feel something hard and cool pressing against inside her. After a moment he turns it on and she whines, high, as the vibrator hits right against her g-spot. “What else would he do?”

She tries to wiggle away from the vibrations and finally gives up, panting. He slaps her ass once when it takes her too long to answer, and it all comes out in a rush. “He’d twist my nipples. Make me clean myself off his cock and then fuck into my mouth until I was gagging on it. Fuck me with his fingers. Come all over me and just leave me like that, marked and his.” 

Stiles’ hand smooths over her ass before pulling the skirt far up, “Good girl. I’m going to give you your punishment for noise now. You can make as much noise as you need to, sweetheart.” 

And she does, whimpering and whining and coming and coming and coming — from the incessant vibration in her pussy and the painful heat of her ass.

Finally it stops, the vibrator gets removed and Stiles brings her some water, tells her to drink carefully. As she hydrates and finally stops shaking he pets her hair. Once the water goes away she begs, “Please, please fuck me.”

He chuckles and pats her cheek, “Okay sweetheart, tell me exactly how your daddy would do it.”

And she does. Narrating how big and rough his hands would feel smoothing up her back. About how thick they’d feel checking to make sure she was stretched enough, how he would use her own come to lubricate his cock before shoving in. How hard he would fuck her, and how right before he came he would pull her up, hands rough on her tits, twisting and pulling and how rough his voice would sound in her ear as he told her to come and she would. 

After she’s finished, she can feel hands smoothing up her back, and they do feel bigger and rougher then Stiles’ hands now, as she sinks into the fantasy. The hands smooth over her, just touching and petting. It’s not until she’s trying to wiggle into every touch that the hands finally drift where she wants them to, and fuck, Stiles’ must have thought this through because she can feel the cold ring on his finger as he rubs around her entrance, calluses catching at her clit before a thick finger pushes in.

It feels so good. And even though Allison doesn’t have any leverage she tries to push back into it, “Daddy, please.” 

Her mind even makes Stiles’ chuckle sound more like her father’s as another thick finger pistons inside of her. 

The fingers don’t stay long, just checking how stretched she is as they drag some of her come out. She can hear the wet noise as he slicks his cock with it. There are no hands for a few moments, just the slick sound of him jerking off and she tries to wiggle, to entice, and ends up begging. “Please, please daddy. I want your cock.” 

He pushes into her in one long slide, she’s tight around him and it makes her back bow and it feels so good. He doesn’t wait for her to adjust, instead pulling nearly all the way out and shoving back in. The only thing that keeps her from moving is how tight her bonds are, and she moans around how full she feels. 

He fucks into her mercilessly, until she’s sobbing and begging with it. And finally, finally, rough hands reach around, one tight on her throat, and drag her up so her back is flush with his chest. One hand stays around her throat while the other twists cruelly at her nipples, making her back arch and her whine.

The hand on her throat squeezes, harsh, for a moment, leaving her breathless and gasping, before it too moves down to her other breast, to rub and pull. 

And then, the voice in her ear, her daddy’s voice in her ear. “That’s right, Allison, my baby girl. You take it so well. You going to come for your daddy like a good girl?”

It’s too much. She comes on a cry, and she can’t tell if she’s blacked out through the blindfold or not, but when sense starts returning his hands on her breasts are softer, but he’s still pounding into her, until he stills.

It’s not until he’s pulling out that she can feel his wet come dripping out of her. 

She clenches to try to keep it in, but it’s no good. His hands are at the back of her head now, and he’s carefully removing her blindfold. He meets her eyes as he nudges her mouth open with a thumb and she starts to gently suck on his soft cock. 

He pets her hair, and talks. “That’s right, baby girl. Get all our come off your daddy’s cock. Such a good little cockslut aren’t you?”

She keeps sucking even after he’s clean, blissful with her daddy’s cock resting on her tongue. But eventually he pulls out, soothes her cry with a kiss, and slowly unties her. He kisses everywhere a knot rested against her skin, teeth nipping against her nipples, until she’s trying to thrust against nothing, held delicately on his lap. He takes her stockings and her skirt off, rubs her skin, and then sinks two thick fingers into her. 

He fucks his tongue into her panting mouth as he thrusts his fingers into her until she’s coming on a sigh. He holds her, whispering filth into her ears as she finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed! If I have any errors please let me know! I don't have a beta so always a concern.
> 
> I am still accepting suggestions for extra kinks, and for whose story you want to hear next! Or anything else you really want. That being said, there's no need to tell me something you don't want to see, unless it's to ask that I make sure to tag it (though I do promise to do my best with tagging!) because unless it's something I don't want to write, people telling me "I don't want to see xy&z" usually just makes me imagine xy&z, and then I want to write it. 
> 
> So suggestions of things to do great! Suggestions of things not to do, no.


End file.
